Call of Duty 4 Intel item locations
Intel items are laptops found in the singleplayer levels of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare that can be picked up. There are thirty of them to find and, once collected, allow access to cheats via the pause menu upon completion of the game. NOTE: You can not unlock achievements when the cheats are activated. Cheats *'Collect 2 pieces of enemy intel.' CoD Noir: All colour turns black and white. *'Collect 4 pieces of enemy intel.' Photo-Negative: All colour is inverted. *'Collect 6 pieces of enemy intel.' Super Contrast: Drastically increases the game's contrast. *'Collect 8 pieces of enemy intel.' Ragtime Warfare: All colour is faded and yellowed, dust and scratches fill the screen, gameplay occurs at double speed, and piano music plays over any other sound in the game. *'Collect 10 pieces of enemy intel.' Cluster Bombs: After a frag grenades explodes, four more spawn and explode. This only affects the player's grenades. *'Collect 15 pieces of enemy intel.' A Bad Year: Dead enemies turn into tires. *'Collect 20 pieces of enemy intel.' Slow-Mo Ability: When the melee button is pressed, the game slows down to half-speed. *'Collect 30 pieces of enemy intel.' Infinite Ammo: Weapons have unlimited ammo and clips. Doesn't work with single-shot weapons like C4 and claymores. Level locations Crew Expendable 1. In the room with the two sleeping terrorists. It's on the table next to a desktop to the left of the bunkbeds. 2. In the first big cargo hold room down the stairs. It's to your left after descending the stairs. Blackout 3. On a table in the very first house you clear on your left. 4. On the second floor in the building where Nikolai is being held. It's in the oversized bathroom. Charlie Don't Surf 5. Inside the first target building in the basement. Behind the room with the AK-47 on the wall. 6. In a guard post to the south after the first target building. It's on the second floor on a table. 7. After the heavy firefight with the machine gun truck, walk down the road until you see a stairwell on your right. On the rooftop of this building lies an Intel near a television. The Bog 8. In the first building you infiltrate this mission, if you stick around the second floor after it is clear, some marines will breach a door in the hallway. Inside lies another Intel. 9. After destroying the tanks using the Javelin, run down the alley and keep turning left until you see a refrigerator. On the opposite side of that area, behind a stack of boxes, you will find the intel. Hunted 10. After the firefight with the flashbang, it should be inside the building with the soda machine near the door. Get this one after the firefight. 11. In the makeshift building right before the barn but after the greenhouses. War Pig 12. After the first big firefight down the road, it will be in the far building on the second floor lying on a bed. 13. In the building across from intel twelve. The building will have an AK-47 on the wall and the intel will be on the second floor on a dresser. 14. In the building with the two machine gunners after the small alley with all the cars. The intel lies on a bed on the second floor. Shock and Awe 15. The intel is in the far corner of the room where the recon team is being held up. 16. In the building across from intel fifteen in the closet on the second floor. Just make a few sharp rights when you enter the second building. Safehouse 17. In the first house after the forest on the second floor. It's on a dresser. 18. On a booth in a restaurant near in the water tower. All Ghillied Up 19. This one is on the second floor of the first Church you enter. You need to climb a ladder to get to it. 20. In the area with a ton of cargo containers, instead of sneaking right past the guards grab the intel on the can. 21. After taking out the sniper on the fifth floor stairwell, ascend all the way up to that platform, jump through the window, and take the intel on the grey table to your left. One Shot, One Kill 22. This one is on the stairwell of the first apartment after you shoot down the helicopter and carry the Captain. You need to climb a ladder and ascend a few stories. It will lie on the ground of the top stairwell. 23. After the helicopters arrive, head southeast to a now opened corridor. The intel is on the ground in the corner. Sins of the Father 24. After the diner/gas station firefight. This intel is inside the diner on a table on the left. You need to get it before the story progresses automatically. 25. In the firefight with the snipers and the machine gunners. At the alley before that fight, head right at the red dumpster and ascend the first stairwell you see on the left. An intel, along with two enemy troops, should be in that building on the second floor. Ultimatum 26. In the first courtyard after you enter the enemy base through the wall. It's across from the first firefight in the rightmost room on a desk. All In 27. After you destroy the first tank, move up and clear the enemies at the far building. Before entering through the gate, enter down the near alley before the enemy building. At the end lies an intel on the ground. 28. After entering through the gate in the missile area, the intel is located in the far hangar to your right. No Fighting In The War Room 29. When Price stops at the exit to the bathroom, head left outside and take the first left into a dark room. The intel is located on a table. 30. Located in the southwestern room after you breach the control room with explosives. You'll have to go all the way around the room to get it. The intel is on the rectangular table in the center of the room. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels